


Cozy Time: Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout

by pygmy_puffy



Series: Soft Moments [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fanart, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: It used to be a secret hideaway, but nowadays it's just a cozy chillout spot.





	Cozy Time: Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

When Rolanda Hooch and Pomona Sprout first started dating, they sort of kept it all on the down low. They'd meet up at a treehouse in the Forbidden Forest, far from the curious eye. Two professors at Hogwarts dating each other, and two _female_ professors at that! What would people think?? But that was a long time ago. Nowadays they are pretty much considered the cutest couple on campus (hihi)

**Author's Note:**

> let's connect on [tumblr](https://www.pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pygmy_puffy/) \+ [ ko-fi ](https://www.ko-fi.com/pygmypuffy) if you have a few dollars to share <333


End file.
